Jacqueline
Jacqueline DeLois Moore (January 6, 1964) is a semi-retired American professional wrestler. She is best known for her stint in World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment from 1998 to 2004 as well as working for World Championship Wrestling in 1997/98 and later Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a wrestler, manager and road agent. Professional wrestling career In 1993, Jacqueline was scheduled to debut in the WWF under the name "Wynonna" as a manager for Jeff Jarrett. Jackie filmed vingettes, however left the WWF before debuting due to an injury. She also appeared in the February 1994 edition of the WWF Magazine. Jackie joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in mid-1998, debuting on the June 1 episode of Raw as the on-screen girlfriend of the villainous Marc Mero and began a feud with fan favorite, Sable, the estranged wife of Mero. A bikini contest took place between the two women on July 26, 1998 at Fully Loaded, with Sable winning after she removed her halter top to reveal a painted on bikini top. WWF Chairman Vince McMahon, however, disqualified Sable for not wearing a traditional bikini, and Moore was declared the winner. Jackie and Mero then teamed together to face Sable and a mystery opponent on August 30 at SummerSlam. At the event, Sable's partner was revealed to be Edge, and the duo defeated Mero and Jacqueline. With the revived WWF Women's Championship on the line (the Women's Championship had been abandoned in December 1995), Jackie defeated Sable. Two months later at Survivor Series, Sable defeated Jacqueline to become the new WWF Women's Champion. Jackie and Mero separated on the November 22 episode of Sunday Night Heat, and the jilted Jacqueline formed a new alliance of women known as the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) with Terri Runnels, who was separated from her husband, Goldust. They originally formed an alliance with D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry, accompanying them to the ring for a match against Val Venis and The Godfather in December at Rock Bottom: In Your House. In May, however, the women had switched their allegiance to a wrestler named Meat. As a part of the storyline, the women—with the addition of Ryan Shamrock—used Meat for his body. Jackie, however, had left the alliance by July. Jackie won the WWF Women's Championship for a second time on February 1, 2000 by defeating Harvey Wippleman (who had won the belt from Miss Kitty while in drag and calling himself "Hervina") in a short match. She defended her title against Luna Vachon, who she had a brief feud with. In March, she lost the title to Stephanie McMahon, an untrained wrestler, following extensive interference from D-Generation X. Throughout August and September, Jacqueline had a series of matches against then-Women's Champion Lita, which included a Hardcore match. In early 2001, Jacqueline starred in the first season of the WWF's reality show Tough Enough as a trainer alongside Al Snow, Tazz and Tori. In late-2001, she took part in the Six Pack Challenge for the vacant WWF Women's Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series, which was won by Trish Stratus. Several weeks later, Jackie challenged Stratus for the title at Vengeance. Stratus won the match after surprising Jacqueline with a backslide pin. In 2002, Jackie became a referee, with her debut match being a Women's Championship bout between Jazz and Trish Stratus at the Royal Rumble. Jackie also wrestled infrequently throughout 2002, receiving several title shots, none of which were successful. In late 2002, she and Stratus began a feud with Victoria, leading to a Triple Threat match at Armageddon, in which Victoria retained the title. In 2003, the return of Jazz culminated in a Four-Way match for Jazz's title at Judgment Day on May 18, 2003, which Jazz won. Jacqueline seldom appeared throughout late 2003 and early 2004. On the May 6, 2004 episode of SmackDown!, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Guerrero issued an open challenge for anyone to face him for his title, and Moore defeated him to become the champion. She lost the Cruiserweight Championship back to Guerrero at Judgment Day in a match where his arm was tied behind his back. The company released Jackie in June 2004. On March 14, 2016, WWE announced Jacqueline as a WWE Hall of Fame inductee as part of the 2016 class. Category:American wrestlers Category:Womens Champions Category:Cruiserweight Champions Category:WWE Hall Of Fame Category:Female professional wrestlers